christmas wishes:x
by Zenaga the Sea Serpent
Summary: x:KisshuxIchigo:PaixRetasu:MintoxZakuro and others:x x:A collection of Christmas Related Oneshots:x
1. Mistletoe

I do not own TMM. End of story.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

Midorikawa Retasu smiled as she held out her hands in a welcoming manner. Kisshu and Taruto returned her greeting with equal enthusiasm while Pai grunted in agreement. The eldest alien and his youngest companion walked through the doorway while Kisshu simply stood and stared directly up. Retasu blushed slightly as Pai passed by her and kissed her lightly on the cheek and whispered into her ear. "Merry Christmas…" She shivered in pleasure while Kisshu examined the mistletoe hanging above his head.

"Sorry we're late, Reta-" Ichigo began to burst through the door, Masaya following closely behind, when she smacked right into Kisshu, knocking him over. Ichigo somehow managed to stay vertical, yet she seemed baffled as Masaya stopped behind her, panting. She looked down slowly at Kisshu, who had landed face first on the tile floor. "Oh my… Kisshu! Are you okay?" Ichigo panicked as Pai smirked. "I'm fine…" Kisshu mumbled as he stood up, using his levitating powers to assist him.

Kisshu rubbed his nose and glared at Masaya who had begun to brush off bits of dust from Kisshu's black overcoat. Ichigo looked around in confusion, not quite sure what to do with herself. So she decided to look up, right at the mistletoe hanging above her and Kisshu. "Oh shit…" All the motion in the room seemed to stop as everyone stared at Ichigo. Her face matched her red coat as a nervous smile spread across her face. "Ahhh… w-well… Masaya… it looks like we-" Ichigo turned her head forward to look in front of her, only to see a very pleased looking alien.

Ichigo's cat ears popped up as she attempted to back away. But before she could leave the vicinity of the evil plant, Kisshu grabbed her shoulder and drew her closer to him, their faces drawing nearer. "K-Kisshu… I-I…" Ichigo shut her eyes tightly, waiting for his lips to meet hers. But it never came. Instead, she felt his moist lips press ever so lightly on her forehead, causing her to quiver. Everything remained silent as Kisshu drew back and Ichigo opened her eyes. "Merry Christmas, Koneko-chan."

"Good evening, Na No Da!" The screech of delight filled the room as Purin burst in, dragging Zakuro and Minto behind her, soon followed by Keiichirou and Ryou. As the crowd formed, Ichigo lost sight of Kisshu as he was enveloped into the growing crowd. Ichigo let out a small squeak as she felt two hands cup each of her breasts. She felt a pair of lips press against hers. They felt much more like a girls lips.

"Uuun!" Ichigo pushed herself away and put both of her hands on her lips, blushing furiously. "Merry Christmas, Ichigo!" Her friends, Miwa and Moe stood in front of her, huge grins on their faces. "Y-you guys!" Ichigo's face continued to stay red as the two other girls continued to giggle. "D-don't ever do that again!" "Mou… next is your virginity, Ichigo!" Everyone seemed too chuckle as Ichigo went into a fit, as usual.

* * *

Kisshu sat outside, watching the snowflakes fall steadily onto the porpoise mew's house, and the bushes and trees around it. "Anou… Kisshu…?" He quickly turned to see Ichigo, the snowflakes falling gently onto her hair and clothes. _God, she's so beautiful._ She blushed and looked down at her feet sheepishly. "Thank you… for not kissing me on the lips." Kisshu grinned at how embarrassed she was.

"Please, come sit, Ichigo." Ichigo stared at him in surprise. "You never call me by my name…" Ichigo stared back at her. "Oh?" Ichigo nodded. "You always call me Koneko-chan." Kisshu smiled softly as she began to walk towards him. "Maybe I felt like doing something different." Ichigo smiled too. "Maybe." Kisshu pulled his coat closer around him and made a sound that clearly meant 'Geez! It's cold!" Kisshu blinked for a moment before making a sound of surprise.

He shuffled around in his coat for a while as Ichigo stared at him, before producing a small box in green paper, tied with a silver ribbon. He handed it to Ichigo as her eyes widened. "Please, open it." Ichigo very delicately opened the box until there was no paper on it. She slowly lifted the lid and gasped at the item that lay inside. A red jewel hung from a silver chain, catching the light from a street lamp. "It-it's so beautiful!" Ichigo exclaimed as Kisshu grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

* * *

D'aw... wasn't that so sweeeetttt...? Much love to Moe and Miwa. xD I need to go work on my Mowa (MiwaxMoe) yuri oneshot. xD

I do not ever want to write KisshuxIchigo fluff again. xx;;


	2. Carol of the Bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.**

**Pairing: MintoxZakuro**

* * *

_ Some things that should never come to be, do happen from time to time._

"Hello, Onee-sama. I'm pleased to see you doing so well. Pai and Retasu are going to get married soon, you know. Masaya and Ichigo's first child is on the way, and Ryou has proposed to me. But… I don't really know what to say, because somewhere in my heart, I simply can't forget you." Minto's eyes blurred with tears and she gripped the present tightly in her hands.

"I really miss you, Onee-sama… so does everyone else. Please, won't you come back? I'm so lonely without you here…" She stared at her feet, and then shut her eyes tightly in attempt to hide her tears. "I know that you wouldn't want me to cry, but I can't help it. I-I love you, Onee-sama." She looked up again. "I know that you're happy, in the caring hands of God…" She brushed away her tears, and placed her present on the grave.

"Merry Christmas, Zakuro Onee-sama."

* * *

**Emotional, again.**

** Short, very short, but I like it.**

** Why do I always kill characters?**

**Yes, I support MintoxZakuro. **


End file.
